


Show Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, probably out of character.... like everything else i write, this is something old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Show me in the stars, show me where you'll be"





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is...... from July during sheith positivity week and I feel bad that I'm now posting it in December but, what am I to do? lol

Keith knew.

Keith knew that Shiro knew that he knew.

But Keith also knew that Shiro hadn’t taken him to the middle of the barren land surrounding the Garrison just to talk about when he’d be leaving for the edge of the solar system.

In truth, Keith wasn’t sure if Shiro wanted to talk at all.

The older boy had been unusually quiet since grabbing Keith’s hand and driving them away from the tan building.

Maybe he was waiting for Keith to speak. Maybe he was waiting for Keith to blow up in anger.

Keith would be a liar if he said he hadn’t felt upset upon seeing the news of the Kerberos crew, he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t wanted to run up to Shiro and scream in his face and ask if their relationship was that insignificant to him. But Keith would also be a liar if he said he hadn’t felt an overwhelming swell of pride in his boyfriend after yelling into his pillow for a full five minutes.

So here they stood, Keith at a loss of what to say, unable to form his emotions into sentences. He had never been good with words of encouragement, had never been able to explicitly say how he felt without an undertone of vexation to his voice. Still, he wanted to try. Wanted to show Shiro that he would have nothing but Keith’s full support on the situation.

Then he noticed the slight formation of constellations in the mauve sky and had a small kick of revelation: Shiro didn’t care about the now. Shiro knew they still had time before he would be getting onto a ship taking him billions of miles away. No, Shiro didn’t care about the present. He cared about the future and was most likely worried if they would last.

Taking a breath, Keith opted for something he could only hope would soothe the what-ifs going through the other’s head:

“Show me.”He whispered softly, leaning against Shiro’s right arm.

He felt as the other’s shoulders stiffened, watched from the side as Shiro’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Show me in the stars,” Keith spoke coolly, stepping towards the edge of the cliff they had made it to “show me where you’ll be.”

Keith looked behind himself and was met with a look of surprise amongst Shiro’s features. He could only smile gently before exhaling a small huff of amusement through his nose.

He turned on his heel, re-approaching the other until he was close enough to lay his forehead upon the centre of Shiro’s chest.

“I’ll need to know where to look.” He paused as he hesitantly looked up, but was relieved as he was met with a pair of grey irises. “I want to be sure I don’t lose you once you reach the sky.”


End file.
